1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to compact multi-purpose tools and, more particularly, to a multi-purpose tool housing that includes implement lock and release means.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention evolved from multi-function pocket knives which utilize wide casings to contain a variety implements such as knife blades, awls, corkscrews, tools and even scissors. Recent innovations have been made by the inventor for incorporating multiple implements in thin housings including a reciprocable brush, golf tools and a miniature light. These developments are disclosed in the inventor's pending application Ser. No. 08/963,167 filed Nov. 3, 1997 and Ser. No. 08/979,136 filed Nov. 26, 1997 which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Unfortunately, the quality of compact implements and related accessories stored within a small housing is frequently poor. This is most often the result of size and space limitations. In some instances, it is also because the addition of diverse tools or personal accessory items are more of a marketing strategy than a bona fide attempt to add a useful implement.
Moreover, it is cumbersome and difficult to use a small implement, such as scissors, when appended to a ponderous multi-function housing. In fact, for many people, both hands are required to operate the scissors. One hand is used to hold the housing and the other hand is used to operate the scissors.
Further, very little thought has been given to how the various implements may be withdrawn from a housing such as a pocket knife casing. Most typically, a user needs to have strong fingernails, a coin, screwdriver or some other means for engaging an exposed portion of the implement and prying it out of the casing. Once out, the implement can be used in only one position--straight out in alignment with the knife casing.